


The 4 fleeting times Jeongyeon met Sana (And the 1 time she stayed)

by linocaffe



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Strangers to Lovers, jeongsa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linocaffe/pseuds/linocaffe
Summary: Sana was just a stranger for Jeongyeon. Until she wasn't.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84
Collections: #GGFLASHFIC





	The 4 fleeting times Jeongyeon met Sana (And the 1 time she stayed)

The first time Jeongyeon saw Sana was at the park close to her agency. 

It had been an awfully shitty day. Her boss, a middle aged man, had screamed at her for not covering the right story. 

“Do you not listen to me?!” He screamed loudly in her face. 

Jeongyeon had listened alright. In fact she not only listened, she recorded her instructions. It was not her fault that he didn't listen to his own words, and now he came to scream at her. There was no point in showing him the recording either. That man was as stubborn as a donkey. 

It didn't make it any better that her annoying coworker had forgotten to write last week's report, had announced themselves sick today, and Jeongyeon, running on a deadline, had to make the work for them, since she knew that awful man of a boss would reprimand her for her coworkers mistakes. 

“I honestly don't know how you put up with him.” Her best friend Dahyun constantly commented. “You do double the work they are paying for. And I know, the pay is still good, but is money worth it really? When you are being constantly mistreated and overworked?” 

“It's not just the money.” Jeongyeon answered like she always did. 

Journalism wasn't easy. If she wanted to make a name for herself in this world, if she wanted to be able to work for the big papers, covering the big headlines, she would have to put up with this. The agency she worked at was pretty big and well established, it was an amazing opportunity for anyone with aspirations as big as hers.

But yes, it didn't mean it wasn't shitty and that she didn't think about quitting sometimes. 

So on this particularly stressful day, Jeongyeon went out for a walk. There was a nice park near; she often visited it during her lunch break on days like today, when she felt like she would explode at any moment and needed to take a break from work more than anything. There were always people walking their dogs, or feeding the ducks at the lake, and seeing those instantly made Jeongyeon feel better. 

And that's where Sana was. 

Sitting on the border of the lake, was this girl with long blonde hair. She had a small loaf of bread on her hands, and was breaking it in pieces and throwing it at the ducks swimming around her. Every time one of the animals would successfully catch one of the pieces, she would cheer for them. Jeongyeon thought it was kind of cute. 

From afar, the girl looked quite young, but as Jeongyeon got closer to the lake, she realized the other girl must be actually around her age. That surprised her a bit, considering her cheerful and childlike expressions. Jeongyeon wished she was like that, happy and carefree, with no worries showing in her face. 

The girl must have felt someone looking at her, because she turned her head to the side, looking at Jeongyeon's direction. They locked eyes, and just looked at each other for a few seconds. Jeongyeon's gaze didn't shy away, and the other girl also kept looking, seemingly interested, until she flashed Jeongyeon a big and beautiful smile. Jeongyeon smiled back, though this time she did feel a bit shy. The girl just looked back to the ducks again and continued what she was doing before. 

\-------------------

The second time Jeongyeon saw Sana was at the local library near her apartment. She came in to look for a few books related to the piece she was reporting this month. It was a long story that required a bit more research that her usual works did, so Jeongyeon had spent the past few days with her head between a book, endlessly reading all day. She always enjoyed reading, but at this point, her neck hurted, and her eyes itched. Substituting sleeping hours with reading wasn’t helping much either, she could feel it was starting to take a toll on her. 

She picked up her books and went to take a table to do her work, when she saw the blonde girl, sitting on the table diagonal from the one she just picked, foot up on her chair, chin on her knee, reading some fantasy book that Jeongyeon didn’t recognize –she wasn’t much of a fantasy fan, she always preferred non fiction.

The girl looked up when she heard someone sit down on a table close to hers. Just as Jeongyeon had recognized the girl, she seemed to recognize her too, since she perked up, and flashed a smile just as cheerful as the last one, this time accompanied by a small wave. Jeongyeon smiled back, shyly again, and even waved a little too.

Neither of them spoke a word, but during the two hours that Jeongyeon stayed there, she caught the other girl looking in her direction a few times. Everytime, she would give Jeongyeon a small smirk, and turn back to her book. Jeongyeon couldn’t explain it, but each one of those smiles, made her heart feel just a little warmer than before.

\---------------------

The third time Jeongyeon ever saw Sana was the shorter of the three. And while she gained the same warm feeling she had the past two times, she lost something else: her umbrella.

She had been waiting at the bus stop when the rain started pouring. It wasn’t a strong downpour, but it was definitely enough to drenched you in a few minutes. 

Jeongyeon was lucky the bus she was about to take stopped just outside her agency and she didn’t have to walk too much. But even then, Jengyeon had noticed the day was a bit gloomy, and had decided to take an umbrella with her. 

But when the next bus arrived –not the one she was taking, but another that shared a similar route–, she saw that someone hadn’t been as cautious as her.

Jeongyeon recognized the girl right as she stepped out of the bus. She was desperately trying to cover the books she was carrying in her hands, acting very much flustered when one of them almost fell out of her arms onto a puddle already forming on the ground. 

Jeongyeon didn’t really think much of it, and before the girl went too far, she tapped her shoulder and extended her now opened umbrella. The girl looked confused for a second, before clear recognition showed on her face and she smiled a little, still preoccupied covering her books. She doubted taking it for a second, before Jeongyeon said: “Don’t worry, just take it!” with an honest smile.

Jeongyeon didn’t stay long after the girl took the umbrella from her, as she sprinted back to the bus stop when her ride arrived.

\----------------------

Jeongyeon's worst nightmare was happening once again: company dinner. 

Every three months, the sour man of his boss, decided it was time to drink, eat meat and have a great time. And maybe it was for him, but for Jeongyeon, it was the worst two hours of her life. 

First of all, she was one of the only three women in her department, so with about ten men, the reunion gets obnoxiously loud about thirty minutes in when they start to get drunk. Second of all, most of the people at that table were as disgustingly entitled as her boss, and the insulting jokes and comments were endless during the night. 

The restaurant they picked this time was actually quite nice, and she had to admit the food was delicious, but she honestly could not feel she was enjoying it as she should, when she was trying excruciatingly hard not to lash out at one of the people at the table. To her even bigger misfortune, her boss had picked the seat right next to her, so she had to put up with his drunken comments and his reek of alcohol from up close. She honestly felt like she was about to pass out. 

Little did she know that this dreadful moment would actually be the fourth time she saw the blonde girl.

Jeongyeon was incessantly staring at the watch on her wrist -one more hour, and it would be done, she had to endure just one more hour-, when a loud voice came from behind her. 

“There you are!”

Everyone raised their heads to look at the newcomer. Jeongyeon whipped her head back, only to see the girl standing behind her, looking right at her. 

“What?” She murmured quietly. She was very confused right now. 

“I’ve been calling you non stop! But you never picked up or answered any of my messages!”

Jeongyeon was stunned, to say the least. She had only ever seen this girl three times before, much less spoken to her. She clearly didn’t even had her number then why-

It clicked then. 

Jeongyeon’s expression changed. She tried to use all her talent in acting to make her facials and words believable. 

“Is something wrong?”

“Jihyo had an emergency. Nothing too serious, but we need your help now.” She then seemed to remember there were other people around. She scanned her eyes over them and acknowledged everyone with a simple ‘hi’ and a smile that Jeongyeon knew not to be genuine. It didn’t look anything at all like the ones she had seen before.

“Sorry, I turned my phone off for the dinner.” Jeongyeon turned to look at her boss as she stood up. She gave him a quick bow and rapidly excused herself. 

She felt a delicate hand placed around her wrist, and not much after a soft tug leading her out. They left the restaurant, Jeongyeon trailing behind the girl. They walked for a few more minutes before she finally acknowledged Jeongyeon's presence again. 

The girl turned around and smiled, one of the real ones this time. “Sorry if that was abrupt, you looked like you needed some help.” She winced while she said that, but it didn’t last much, replaced by a smile again. 

Jeongyeon laughed loudly this time. “I did. I really did.”

They stood there for a few heartbeats, just looking at each other. There was something about this girl, something she couldn't quite place, that always made Jeongyeon feel calm. Even if she was having an awful time before, the moment she saw her small face, big expressive brown eyes, and her adorable smile, she felt instantly better. Calmer. Like the soft breeze left after a storm.

“You helped me last time, so when I saw you through the window, and you looked like you were ten seconds away from punching the guy next to you,” Jeongyeon couldn’t help but let out a loud snort at that, “I thought maybe I could repay back your kindness by getting you out of there. Maybe save your sanity and reputation.”

“There was no need.” Jengyeon answered. “There was no need to repay me back. But thank you for it anyway. My sanity and reputation were in desperate need of saving.” 

It was the first time that she heard the girl laugh loudly. It was just as high and girlish as her voice, and the cute sound made Jeongyeon’s heart skip a beat.

She was about to say something else, Jeongyeon really doesn’t know where her mind was going then, but before she opened her mouth, a loud sound interrupted her.

The other pulled her phone out of her pocket, and looked at it with a grimace on her face. “I might have lied about needing  _ your _ help, but I didn’t lie about  _ Jihyo _ needing help.” She turned her phone and Jeongyeon saw the upcoming call and read the big ‘Jihyo’ on her screen. “I have to go. Duty calls!” She gave Jeongyeon one more smile, and ran in the opposite direction of where they were going before, taking a few small skips along her way. 

Jeongyeon smiled warmly again, but something tugged at her heart. She wished the other would have stayed longer.

\-----------------

The fifth, and most memorable time Jeongyeon saw Sana, was back at the park they first met. It almost gave her a sense of deja vu. 

She was, once again, sitting near the lake feeding the ducks and being happy for them when they got fed. Jeongyeon's lips shaped in a smile at the sight. 

Ever since the last time she saw the girl about a week ago, when she saved her from the dinner, she hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. She had regretted not inviting her for a drink, or asking her number, or even her name at least. She still didn't know how she should refer to her. 

So now, without much thought, she walked over where the girl was sitting, and sat right beside her. The girl instantly looked at her, and without a word, handed Jeongyeon a piece of bread. Jeongyeon swinged her arm and threw it towards the ducks. One of them caught it and the girl let out a loud 'whop!', making Jeongyeon giggle. 

“I was hoping I'd see you today.” 

That comment took Jeongyeon a bit by surprise.

The girl turned her head to the other side, and picked up something from beside her, before handing it to Jeongyeon. 

“I wanted to give it back to you.”

Jeongyeon took her umbrella in her hands and placed it on top of her lap. “You didn't need to but thanks.” 

The girl smiled and turned to feed the ducks some more. “I hope I didn't get you in trouble. From stealing you from the dinner I mean.” 

Jeongyeon laughed. “Believe me, you did me a favor. Besides, I don't think anyone even remembered me after that, either from being too drunk or from not caring. I'm not too memorable anyway.” 

“I remembered you.” The girl was looking at her now, eyes locked with hers. “After I saw you here the first time, and in the library, and the bus stop. I think you are memorable, more than you think.” 

Jeongyeon looked down at her lap. What was she supposed to respond to that? She answered with the only thing that came to her mind. 

“I remembered you too.” She added quietly. 

The blonde girl gave her a dazzling smile again, and then extended her hand. “I'm Sana, by the way. I meant to tell you that last time I saw you, but I got distracted.” 

_ Sana _ . Finally she had a name for the face. And she liked it. 

“I'm Jeongyeon.” She answered back and extended her hand to shake Sana's awaiting one, then again giggled at Sana's strong and firm handshake. 

“Pretty name.” She murmured. 

They stayed in silence for a few minutes, before Jeongyeon said, “So”. She left the word hanging. 

“So?” Sana raised her eyebrows in question. 

Jeongyeon just said it. “So you wanna go and grab a coffee?”

At that, Sana gave her one of the biggest smiles Jeongyeon had ever seen. “I thought you'd never ask!” 


End file.
